The Wedding Week
by The Book of Erised
Summary: Set 8 years after Cammie graduates Gallgher Academy. Liz is getting marriedd, and Cammie and zach had broken up 5 years earlier. WHat happens when ZAch shows up at the wedding w/ his new gf? IMPORTANT NEWS: REBBOOTED VERSION IS UP UNDER THE PEN NAME "lalipop". PLEASE READ THAT ONE :)
1. I'm On My Way

Full Summary:** The story is set 10 years later, and Cammie's 25. Her and Zach broke up five years ago, and hadn't talked much since then. They worked on a couple of cases, but never more than friends. Now Liz is getting married to Jonas, and Cammie is to be one of her bridesmaids. Zach is invited to, and she shows up with his new girlfriend, Sonia. Cammie feels a little jealous, but the fun begins when Cammie falls for another guy she's worked with, Logan, and Zach starts to feel jealous. Jealousy and love are in the air. Will the week of the wedding end well?**

**Chapter One: I'm On My Way**

"**I'm sorry, Liz!" Cameron Morgan cried into her phone. "Yes, yes, I know I promised I'd be there by the end of today but it's not my fault the plane got delayed! Liz, please calm down!" **

"**You're right, I'm over reacting, but please try to be here by tomorrow morning!" Liz said from the other end of the phone.**

"**I promise. Hey, my plane's here! So, yes, I will be there by tomorrow morning. See you in the moring, bye!" said Cammie, grabbing her bag and running to check in. **

**It's been eight years since Cammie and her friends graduated Gallagher Academy, and all four of them have been doing great as spies. One of the four friends, Liz, was actually getting married, and Cammie just couldn't believe it! Cammie was so happy for her. And she was even happier that she was marrying a guy like Jonas. They had met Jonas at Gallagher Academy as an exchange program with Blackthorne Institute For Boys 10 years ago, and Liz and Jonas have been together since then, and will be forever. **

**Just as she as the plane was taking off, Cammie remembered that another person would be at the wedding, Zach Goode. She hadn't talked to Zach in almost six months, and she knew things were going to be awkward, more awkward then they already were. **

**About 5 years ago, she and Zach broke up. They never ad a particular reason as to why, but it kind of seemed like they each wanted to meet new people. They'd been together for 10 years, and they wanted to be with someone new. Cammie knew it made no sense, but she felt like she needed to do it.**

**Zach and Cammie ad worked on a couple of missions together since they broke up, but they acted only as friends, never anything else. Six months ago, they had done a mission together, but they haven't talked since.**

**Sometimes Cammie regrets breaking up with Zach, but then she remembers that he also wanted to brea up, and she realizes that he probably never regrets it. Thye never talked about their dating life after they broke up, but she's pretty sure Zach has dated a bunch of girls that were way better looking than her.**

**Cammie's thoughts were interrupted when the flight captain said into the intercome that they would be reaching Malibu, Florida in 10 hours. It was 10 pm, and Cammie decided she would just sleep and not worry about facing Zach. **

**Really, what could possibly go wrong?**


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: Zach's New Girlfriend

A/N: just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews. I normally don't get a lot of reviews for my stories, so this means a lot. I personally think this might be my best story yet and I really hope to make it long and finish it. J

Chapter 2: The Reunion

When Cammie got to the beach house Jonas and Liz had rented out for the wedding, it was 10 in the morning and she was shocked to see so many people up and running around the house. Some people were watching TV, some were in the kitchen, some were talking in the hallway. Now she saw why they had rented such a BIG beach house.

Cammie walked around the house until she found her best friends all around the kitchen table, laughing and eating breakfast. Cammie pretty much ran to the table.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Cammie screamed in joy, hugging her friends as they got up equally excited.

"You're here! Now my wedding week will go perfectly!" said Liz as the four of then sat back down on the kitchen table. Cammie laughed.

"I need to see you're outfits for the rest of the week. I really hope you brought something respectable," said Macey.

"Gee, thanks, Macey," said Cammie with a smile.

"Don't worry, she checked all of our outfits" said Bex.

"Well, anyway, the bridal shower is today, and there are some things left to do, and you're helping," Liz commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," said Cammie, saluting. They all fell into a fit of laughter, remembering the old days at Gallagher Academy.

The bridal shower was at 3, and it right now it was 12 o'clock. Cammie had changed into jean shorts, a tank top that says "Love Me", a series of bracelets on her right hand, and flip flops. Macey had okayed all of her outfits, so she was good to go.

Cammie was outside helping out with the giant tent where all the guests were going to be. The tent was almost up and the caters were already here. There was just so much to do and Cammie was a little surprised. Knowing Liz, this stuff should've already been set up. _Guess Jonas is really distracting _thought Cammie as she directed the caters to start setting up after the tent was up.

"Hey, Liz, where's Jonas?" Cammie asked ash she checked off all the food on the list Bex had given her.

"He's out with the guys. They're setting up the place where all the guys are gonna hang out," said Liz as she put purple sheets over the tables. The theme for the bridal shower was purple and white. "They should be here soon, though."

"Good, I haven't seen him a while," replied Cammie.

Just then, Macey came out of the house and yelled, "Liz! Jonas is here!" and went back inside. Cammie and Liz looked at each other and started cracking up. They both got up and walked into the house and into the kitchen. They were met by Bex, who was checking out the tent.

"How much is there left?" asked Bex.

"Not much, we should be don't in about an hour," replied Cammie, starting to follow Liz to the front hall, when Bex grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Just wanted warn you, Zach's here, with-" Bex was interrupted by a lot of noise as five people entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Cammie, you're here! Liz was freaking out last night!" said Jonas as he gave Cammie a hug.

"Hey, Jonas!" said Cammie, hugging him back.

"Hey, Camster," said Grant, also giving her a hug.

"Hey," Cammie replied.

Then the third guy of the group looked at her with a smile. His arm was around the waist of a girl, who was also smiling. Cammie was looking at Zach with his new girlfriend.

"This is going to get aw-kward," mumbled Bex.

A/N: it might not have been clear, but the five people who entered were Jonas, Liz, Grant, Zach, and his new girlfriend.

I promise to have the next chapter up very quickly!


	3. Missing The Old Days

**A/N: **I told you I would update soon J

Chapter 3: Missing the Old Days

"Hey, Cammie!" said Zach, letting go of the girl to give her a hug.

"Hey," said Cammie, hugging him back, feeling really awkward.

Zach let go and place his hand back around the girl. "This is my girlfriend (_No duh _Cammie thought), Sonia. Sonia, this is Cammie."

"Hi," she said with a smile.

Cammie smiled back. "Hi."

"Liz, where the hell did you put the streamers?" Macey yelled as she came running into the kitchen. "Hey guys," she said quickly, "I know that we're all catching up and stuff, but can we please get back to work. The bridal shower is going to start in 2 hours!"

"You're right, let's go," Cammie said, ready to do anything to leave the room.

"Do you need any help?" Sonia asked.

The other had already left the room by then. Cammie looked at Sonia and decided that she liked her. Yeah, she might be dating Zach, and yes, she did feel a tinsy bit jealous, but Sonia was nice, you could tell from her genuine smile. Cammie smiled and said, "Yeah, that'd be great," and they both left to go help out.

2:30

"Wow, that dress looks so amazing on you," said Macey as she put on her earrings.

"Thanks," said Cammie, looking into the full length mirror. She was wearing a dark purple that had a black belt with a diamond (fake) around the waist. Below the belt were pretty ruffles. Abouve the belt was v-neck and strapless. She had scrunched her hair and had a half ponytail thing going. She was wearing dangly diamond earrings, silver and black bangles on one hand and back heels. She did look good.

"Hey, Cammie, can you do me a favor and get all the boys out of the house? Te rest of us are still getting ready," said Bex, poking her head through the door.

"Sure thing," and Cammie went downstairs.

The three boys, Grant, Jonas, and Zach were sitting around the kitchen table talking.

"What are you guys still doing here? All the other guy-guests have already left, and now you have to too," Cammie mock-yelled ash she pulled on Grant's shirt.

"You look nice," said Grant.

"Thanks, but you need to go," said Cammie, not really listening to the compliment.

"But we were, you know, hoping to see-" said Jonas, looking up the stairs with a starving look.

"Nuh-uh, you need to leave."

"She's right, guys, The bridal shower's gonna start soon, you don't want to ruin anything, do you?" said Zach.

"Thank you, Zach! See, at least one of you is sensible."

"Ha-ha," said Grant as the three of them started to get up.

By the time the boys left, it was a quarter till three, and all the girls were ready.

"Let's get the show on the road," Macey said, walking to the tent in the backyard.

The bridal shower had gone great. They all played games and won great presents. Liz really had good tastes. Cammie also got to know Sonia a little more. Apparently, she was a spy to, pavement artists, just like her.

It was about 8 at night, and the 4 girls were sitting on the beach, talking. The other guests were either in the house or outside.

"Today was fun," said Bex, stretching her arms and laying down.

"And now we have 4 days till the big day," said Macey, squeezing Liz's arm.

"Yeah, that gies us four days to have fun and set up things. It's really great, though. We haven't spend time like this in a long time. I kind of miss the old days, you know?" said Liz, looking around at her friends.

"Yeah," said Cammie with a knowing look.

"This must be weird, right? Having Zach here wih his new girlfriend?" asked Bex.

"Well, a little, but it's okay. Sonia is really nice, and me and Zach broke up 5 years ago. So, I'm over it," Cammie replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Macey. "I mean, come one, we all know that there is still something left in there for Zach, just waiting to wake up and attack."

Cammie whacked her on the arm playfully and laughing. "Well, there might be, but I think it wants to stay asleep."

"If you say so.." said Macey and Cammie hit her again and this time they all started laughing.

Gosh, Cammie really missed the old days.

A/N: yeah, I know this wasn't the best chapter. But I promise the next one will be good. The characters won't really be doing much for the next four days because Liz just wanted a bridal shower and then the wedding, nothing more. So now they're just going to be partying and getting ready for the big day. I think I have an idea as to how I'm going to write this, so that's good. I hope you like the idea! And please REVIEW!


	4. Logan!

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much for reviewing guys! And thanks for all of your suggestions! It really minas a lot J I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's going to be…interesting….

**Chapter 4: **Logan!

"Where the hell did I put my tooth brush?" Cammie said as she anxiously looked through her bag. "Ah, here it is."

Cammie, in her simple but cute pajamas (which Macey had also checked), walked and out of the room to find a sight sh really wished he hadn't seen..

"Oh! Okay, um, uh, hey! Good morning!" said Cammie, as Zach and Sonia broke away from their intense make out session. Really, why the hell did they have to do that in front of _her _door?

"Um, Cammie, uh, we were just-" started Zach.

"Don't," Cammie said holding up her hand, wearily walking away a=to the bathroom.

When she was done getting ready, she walked downstairs to see Bex and Grant making out and Liz and Jonas making out.

"Oh my, God! This isn't a make out station! Get a room!" Cammie groaned, walking angrily to the kitchen table where Macey was eating breakfast.

"Tell me about it" Macey agreed, handing Cammie a box of ceral.

"Oh, please. If you're loving boyfriend were here right now, you'd be in that corner." Cammie pointed to a vacant corner of the house and Macey burst out laughing. "Touche."

"Okay, so what's the plan for today?" asked Bex as she and Liz sat down on the table.

"There's this amazing karaoke bar about 5 minutes away from here. I think we should go there," suggested Liz.

"Sounds like a plan," said Grant, wrapping his arms around Bex.

"Macey, we're going to a karaoke bar, not a beauty pageant. Hurry up!" yelled Bex up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready. Let's go," Macey said, running down the stairs.

Cammie was laughing at a joke Grant had just told her and putting on her shoes at the same time. She started to lose balance and was about to fall when somebody from behind caught her.

"Yo, Cammie, you really are a klutz."

"Logan!" Cammie yelled, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Didn't I tell you I invited Logan?" asked Liz.

"Um, no," Cammie replied. From the corner of her eye, she could see Zach looking at her and Logan, ignoring whatever Sonia was saying to him.


	5. The Karaoke Bar

A/N: **I guess the summary didn't make this very clear, and I'm really sorry about that, but the person Cammie falls for (Logan), she already knows him. So yea, hope that clears things up. **

**Chapter 5: **The Karaoke Bar

Cammie was really happy Logan was here. She's worked on a mission with him a of months ago, and they've been good friends since then. Logan had even asked her out, but she'd said no. She wasn't sure if she wanted to date him.

"A karaoke bar, really? I can't even sing," said Zach as they all got out of their cars.

"Aww, you're not that terrible" said Sonia, giving Zach a little peck on the cheek.

Macey rolled her eyes. "You guys are so gushy. It's gross.: Cammie laughed but stopped at the look Zach gave her. She cleared her throat and said, "Besides, Zach, it doesn't matter if you're good or not, everyone's drunk anyway."

Inside the bar, it was dark with different colored lights. The music was on really loud and people were jumping around and dancing. There were also many people at the bar and sitting around the tables and couches. Someone was on stage singing to _What the Hell _by Avril Lavigne. This was like one of those clubs that just go on all day, no one knowing if it's day or night.

"Well, this should be fun," said Cammie, sitting down next to Bex and Logan on the couches the woman at the front had led them too.

"Yes, it will be," said Liz sternly to Cammie. "So, who's gonna go sing first?"

"I will," said Grant, getting up and leaving. The next thing they knew, Grant was on stage, singing _Blame It (On The Alcohol) _by Jamie Foxx.

"He would," Cammie and Macey said at the same time.

"That's my Granty-poo!" said Bex happily.

Everyone looked at Bex in disbelief. "Did you just say Granty-poo?" asked Cammie, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" said Bex in embarrassment, picking up her drink.

"All right, Cammie, I'm asking you this for the second time. Will you please go out with me?" said Logan very randomly.

Everyone looked at Logan and Cammie. "Say yes!" Bex whispered into Cammie's ear. Of course, the girls would try to set her up with someone, anyone. They didn't like that she was single while they were having fun with their boyfriends.

She also saw Zach looking at the two of them intently. He wasn't smiling like the others. Was he feeling…jealous?

Cammie ignored whatever that was, and smiled at Logan. "Hmm…I will…if you can woo me."

"Wh-What? What do you mean by woo?" Logan said, looking a little scared.

"I don't know. We're at a karaoke bar, sing me a song or something. That's up to you. Cammie got up from the couch, excusing herself. Macey went along with her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Macey.

"What?" asked Cammie, innocently.

"You know what! Why are you playing hard to get?"

"I don't know. I just wanna see what Logan will do date me cause he's a lady's man. He gets girls in snap. I thought I would wake him up and give him a reality check."

"I guess that makes sense…But I have to admit, he's a charmer. The dude is hot!"

"I knoww," said Cammie excitedly.

"Well, let's see what this dude does to win our amazing Cameron Morgan."

"Yeah, we'll see," Cammie said with a devious look.

When Cammie and Macey got out of the bathroom, she could not believe he eyes. Logan was on stage, holding a mike, and singing. He was actually _singing_.

"He's singing!" said Cammie with disbelief and shock plastered on her face.

"Well, you did tell him too," said Macey.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would actually sing!"

The next thing she knew, Logan was off the stage, walking towards her, singing to _Baby Don't You Want Me _Glee version. Cammie quickly walked away, smiling in shyly. She went backstage really quickly and grabbed a mike and started to sing the girl's part of the song. The song ended with the both of them on stage, face to face, smiling.

"So, I sang a song. Will you go out with me now?" Logan said into the mike. Everybody yelled.

She looked at him for a second. "Yes, I will go out with you," she said with a smile.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd started yelling.

Cammie looked at the crowd and then back at Logan. He had a devious look on him.

"Uh-uh, no way, not here," Cammie started. But Logan had already leaned in was kissing her.

Meanwhile, Zach was sitting on the couch, not sure why he was having a bad urge to go up on stage and rip Logan's guts out.

**A/n: **I hope this was a good chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. And I will put more of Zach's reactions into this story, I know I'm a little short on that, but I'm trying. J


	6. Why?

**A/N: **Chapter 6, people. This is probably not my best chapter, but it's something. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: **Why?

Zach was not having as much fun as he thought he was going to have and he had no idea why.

He was happy that he was with Sonia and his friends, but his insides churned whenever he saw Cammie and Logan together.

Logan made Cammie laugh and she was always happy around him. He hated seeing that.

_What is wrong with you? You and Cammie are over! Why the hell are you mad if she's with some other guy?_

"Yo," said Grant, snapping Zach out of his thoughts.

"Hey."

"Wassup?"

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Fine, fine, calm down."

"Logan! Logan, don't you dare!" laughed Cammie as she ran into the living room followed by Logan who had a whip cream bottle in his hand.

They kept running hin circles laughing, Grant helping Logan to try and pin down Cammie, Zach just sitting there and watching.

"Got you!" Logan said, grabbing Cammie from behind as Grant sprayed whip cream all over her.

"Ugh! You guys!" laughed Cammie. "Now I gotta go wash off!"

"Want me to help?" asked Logan, one eyebrow up.

"Shut up," Cammie whacked him on the arm.

Zach couldn't watch anymore and left the room. Why? Why did this have to bug him so much? He had Sonia, right? She was an amazing girl, and they'd been dating for a while now. So why did Cammie keeping coming to his mind?

Cammie saw him leave. As she was going up the stairs, she couldn't help but think that maybe Zach was jealous.

_No, he can't be. He's dating Sonia and she's a great girl. What could he possibly see in me?_

Cammie, as much as she hated to admit it, was also jealous. She shouldn't be but she was. Not by much, but she didn't like Zach in some other girl's arms.

_Stop it! You're dating someone else now! And he is amazing AND hot, You can't do this to him or yourself._

Why , oh why did her life have to be so complicated?


	7. The Plan

A/N: **So, this, in my opinion, is way better than the chapter before. I like where I went with the story in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think ****J**

**Chapter 7: **The Plan

It was Wednesday morning, meaning, counting today and the wedding day, there were three days till the wedding. And Cammie was begging for it to be over.

She felt so awkward and weird seeing Zach and Sonia together everyday. It made her want to chop up Sonia into a billion pieces. But then she would remember she had a boyfriend. She felt like her head was gonna blow.

She walked down the stairs to find Zach sitting alone at the kitchen table. She looked around and saw nobody else was around.

_Perfect_ she thought.

"Good morning," she said as she sat down.

"Morning," Zach replied.

"So…what's up?"

"Nothing, really. You?"

"Same here."

"Well, you just got a boyfriend. I wouldn't call that nothing."

"Yeah, same with you. How long have you and Sonia been dating?"

"3 months. How's it going with Logan?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, but it was broken when Macey came down.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Zach and Cammie both replied.

Macey looked between the two and didn't say anything.

Macey knew since Zach introduced Sonia that Cammie was still into Zach. And she knew that once Cammie started dating Logan, Zach was still into Cammie. Now the only problem was getting them back together.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Grant. Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant were all in the living room. Commie and Logan were at the beach and Zach and Sonia were out at lunch, so none of them could overhear them.

"That's the million dollar question," replied Macey sitting down, all frustrated.

"Guys, we're spies! And when there are spies, there is always a plan," said Bex.

"So you have a plan?" asked Liz.

"Yupp, and first thing we do is observe."

"Observe?" asked Jonas.

"We have to watch Cammie and Zach and see for sure if they like each other."

"I'm listening," said Macey.

"Meet up here tomorrow night with your observation. Then we'll decide what to do with Logan and Sonia. Today's Wednesday. The wedding's on Friday, reception on Saturday. By the end of the reception, Zach and Cammie will be back together."


	8. No Duh

**A/N: **So, I just realized that none of my page breaks have been showing up, so I'm sorry about that. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 8: **No Duh

"Okay, these two obviously still like each other," said Grant, plopping down onto the couch next to Bex, Liz, and Jonas.

"I told you!" said Macey as she paced the floor.

"Well, all we have to do now is get them together. That can't be that hard," Jonas said.

"No, Jonas, that's not all that we have to do. They're dating people, remember? What are we supposed to do about Sonia and Logan?" said Macey, frustrated once again with the drama in this house.

No one said anything for a long time. They had known that they had to get rid of Logan and Sonia, but it wasn't going to be easy. To get rid of them would mean breaking their hearts, and they couldn't bring themselves to do that to them, they're their friends.

"There's only one thing I can think of," said Liz, getting up to stand in front of everyone.

"What?" they all said at once.

"We have to tell them."

"What? No way, we can't do that to Sonia and Logan," said Jonas.

"We have to! If we don't I highly doubt Zach and Cammie will. This wedding will end and they'll go on with their lives, never knowing the other wanted him or her back! We have to tell Logan and Sonia, and they could help us!" exclaimed Liz.

They were silent for a minute. They all looked at each other and finally-

"She's right. That's the best for everyone," said Bex.

"But when can we get them alone? They're always with Zach and Cammie," asked Grant.

"Oh, that's simple. Once they return, the girls can just call down Sonia and just say they need some help with something and we can do the same with Logan," said Jonas.

"Okay then, we just wait now, I guess," said Macey sitting down and turning the TV on.

(PAGE BREAK)

"Sonia! Can you come down to the living room? We need help with something!" Macey yelled.

"Logan! We need help! Get down here!" yelled Grant.

10 seconds later, Logan and Sonia were down the stairs.

"Sit here, we need to talk to you about something," said Liz very gently. Logan and Sonia looked at each other with a curious look and sat down.

"What' up?" asked Sonia.

"Um..guys…you see..umm" started Liz.

"Just get to the point!" said Grant. He sat down in front of Logan and Sonia and said in plain terms, "Cammie and Zach still like each other and we need your help to get them back together."

Sonia and Logan looked at Grant and the others, than at each other.

"No duh," said Sonia.

The others were dumbfounded. "Wait, you knew?" asked Macey.

"Of course we did! It doesn't take a genius to figure out the two liked each other. They were getting so frikin' jealous," said Logan.

"We've been trying to find way s to get them together for two days now," said Sonia.

"Well, that makes things a lot easier!" said Bex.

"So…what's the plan?" asked Logan. "How are gonna do this?"

"All right everybody, huddle up! Part two of Mission Get Cammie and Zach Together is on the go," said Bex.

**A/N: **All right everybody, sadly, this story is coming to an end L But, don't worry, there are about 2 or three ore chapters on the way. Next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow, unless I get really bored tonight and decide to write another one.


	9. Mission Break Up Part 1

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was a little bisy and I'm actually writing this between homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 9: **Mission Break Up

The Wedding Day 

When Cammie woke up, the first thing she saw was a note. A note that was from Logan.

_Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Meet me in the backyard as soon as you get this. We need to talk_

_-Logan_

Cammie looked at curiously, and with out hesitation, got out of bed and went straight to the backyard.

Logan was just standing there, looking into space. Cammie walked up behind him and said, "You wanted to see me?"

Logan turned around with a smile with his face. "Yupp. Look, I'm not really good at this stuff, because I've never really had a girlfriend for more than 2 days-"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" asked Cammie, not sadness in her words.

"Eh..well…yeah, I am. Like, it's not you-"

"It's me? Yeah, Logan, you really need to work on you're break-up skills, thye suck. How the hell do you break up with the girls you've 'dated' for less than two days?"

"Well, I just text them 'it's over' and that's it."

"Wow, that is harsh. You need to be nicer."

"Yeah, I figured. So I'm guessing you're not mad?" asked Ligan in all seriouslness. Well, as serious as Logan can get with a girl.

Cammie smiled. "Nah, I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't done it, then I probably would've. The truth is, I like being friends with you better."

"Mutual feeling, dude." And then Logan gave her a hug, giving a thumbs up to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I really need to work on homework. Just saying, Cammie's back was to Macey, Bex, and Liz, so she obviously didn't see the thumbs up. I wasn't sure if that was clear or not. I hope you liked the way the break up went between Logan and Cammie. Now I have to think of a way to break up Zach and Sonia. Any ideas? I might actually use them. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. J


	10. Mission Break Up Part 2

**Chapter 10: **Mission Break Up Part 2

"Sonia, do you want anything from-" Zach stopped in his tracks. He was looking at something he probably didn't want to see.

Sonia was in Logan's arms, kissing. No, more like making out. "Uh…sorry, I'll just leave," and he left without another word.

He walked downstairs really quickly, looking for Cammie. He knew this would hurt her a lot, and he swore he would kill Logan afterwards.

He found Cammie with Bex outside in the backyard, fixing up the tent and laughing to some joke Bex had probably told her. He took one swallow and walked towards her.

"Hey, Cammie, was sup?" he asked.

"Hey, Zach. Nothing really, just, you know, fixing up this tent. The wedding is like in 3 hours, and we girls still have to get ready," she replied.

"Hey, Cammie, can you just fix up this table, and then we're done. I gotta go inside and do something for Liz," Bex yelled. Bex walked towards the house and when she was sure Cammie and Zach weren't looking, she went back and hid behind one of the tables.

"So, um, how are things, with, you know, um, Logan?" Zach said nervously.

Cammie looked at him awkwardly and shrugged and said, "Didn't anybody tell you? Everyone else seems to know."

"What?"

"Me and Logan broke up, like, this morning. We weren't really working out as dates, it was weird. WE felt more comfortable being friends, so, yeah."

A huge wave a relief hit Zach. He felt like jumping up and down right there and then, but then he remembered Cammie was standing there. Then Cammie said, "How about you and Sonia?"

"Oh, ha ha, about Sonia. Well, I just saw her making out with Logan so I'm guessing things are over between us."

"What? Logan was making out with your girlfriend! Oh, let me go and give him a piece of my mind!" Cammie yelled, walking towards the house.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," ZAch said, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the tent. "It's okay, things were kinda weird between me and Sonia anyway. I'm kinda glad that we're over."

"Oh, well, I guess that's cool," said Cammie. But the truth was, she was also relieved.

"Yeah," said Zach.

"Well, I'm gonna head back inside, gotta get ready," Cammie said and walked away. Zach went inside with her.

"These two are unbelievable," Bex mumbled, walking into the house.

(PAGE BREAK)

"Hell ya! Pound it!" said Logan enthusiastically, holding out his fist for Sonia is bump. She bumped back with a giant smile on her face. Jonas, Grant, Liz, and Macey came in, Jonas practically yelling, "Mission Break Up is a success!"

"And now," said Macey, sitting on the desk chair that was in the room, "we start on Mission Get Those Two Idiots Back Together."


	11. Mission Get ThoseTwoIdiotsBackTogether

A/N: **Guys, I am so sorry for such a late update! I've just been really busy for the past week. But here's the next chapter. After this chapter, there is only one more chapter left of this story, which I will put up in this week, promise! ****J **

**Chapter 11: **Mission Get Those Two Idiots Back Together

"…..you may kiss the bride," the priest said, closing his book.

Jonas moved the veil from Liz's face and gave her a kiss. Everyone erupted in applause.

Cammie sighed and leaned against Bex. "Our little girl has grown up," Bex said, wiping a fake tear from her face.

"Well, let's get ready for the reception!" Macey yelled.

(PAGE BREAK)

"This isn't going to work. They're spies, guys!" Liz exclaimed.

"That rhymed," Sonia pointed out.

"I'm serious!" Liz said, shaking nervously on the chair. Liz, Macey, Sonia, and Bex were at the hall with all the other guests where the reception was taking place.

"Don't worry, Liz, this will work out," Macey said, reassuringly patting her shoulder.

Just then, Jonas, Grant, and Logan walked in. The girls looked at them expectantly/

"Well," asked Bex, getting impatient.

"They're in there," Grant said with a smile.

(PAGE BREAK)

_30 minutes ago_

Cammie was looking for her friends. She had looked all over the hall, but couldn't find them anywhere. As she was looking, she was pushed into a dark room. The lights flicked on and the door closed with a slam before Cammie could see who had pushed her in.

"Hey," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Zach sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Hi…" said Cammie, giving Zach a curious look.

"Yeah, someone pushed me in here, too. I don't why and I've tried every possible way to get out, but there is no way out but the door, so we have to wait till someone opens the door."

"Oh, okay then," Cammie said, shrugging her shoulders and sitting down next to Zach.

So, for maybe 10 minutes, they both talked about random things, like work and friends, and what life is like for them currently. From out of no where, they started talking about their break up.

"I didn't break up with you, Zach, we decided together we wanted to see other people," said Cammie defensively.

"Yeah, but you didn't know I wanted to see other people before you decided you wanted to end things," Zach also said defensively.

"Yeah, so the same goes with you!"

"You know, you've always been like this, stubborn."

"Excuse me? At least I didn't hide things from you!"

"I told you! I had to hide the information from you for your safety! And that was like 10 years ago, when are you going to let that go?"

"You know what, Zach-"

"What, Cammie?" She just gave him a look. "Yeah that's what I though."

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself!" Cammie didn't know when, but apparently she had gotten up and so had Zach.

"Yeah, I am, and girls like that about me!"

"Well, good for you, Zach, I don't give a crap about what other girls think of."

'Oh, I think you do. Do I sense jealousy?"

"No, you sense nothing, okay? Plus, if anyone was jealous, it was you Zach. I saw the way you always left the room whenever me and Logan were together."

"I was not jealous of Logan."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Were!"

"Wasn't!"

"Were!"

"Wasn't!" And then something happened Cammie had not expected. Zach had grabbed her face and gave her a kiss. They stood kissing for about 2 minutes they broke apart. Zach looked down at Cammie. "Were."

**A/N:** I don't know about you guys, but I seriously loved that chapter! Okay, reviews, please!


	12. Wanna Dance?

Chapter 12: **Wanna Dance?**

**I can not believe you guys locked us up in a room for almost 45 minutes!" yelled Cammie.**

"**We told you we're sorry!" said Liz.**

"**Get over it," said Bex.**

"**But I was really hungry!" whined Zach.**

"**Guys, instead of yelling at us, you should be thanking us! We got you guys back together!" exclaimed Macey.**

"**Yeah, you guys need to chill," said Jonas.**

"**Okay, you're right. Let's go dance," said Zach, quickly grabbing Cammie's hand and dragging her to the dance floor before she could say anything. Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Grant followed.**

"**Well, I'm not gonna dance all by myself to a slow song, so I'm gonna go eat," said Macey, walking towards the food table.**

**As everyone was dancing together, Sonia and Logan just stood there very, very awkwardly. Logan decided to break the silence. **

"**You're a really good kisser, you know," Logan said. **_**Oh, very smooth, Logan! Now just made things even more awkward!**_

**But Sonia just laughed. "Thanks, you're not to bad yourself. But isn't it weird? WE both work in the same department, but we never met each other?"**

"**I know, right?" Logan agreed.**

"**Wow, just the two people I needed to see, what a coincidence!" a man said, approaching them.**

"**Mr. Smith, so nice to see you!" Sonia pleasantly greeted her boss.**

"**Why did you need to see us?" Logan asked curiously.**

"**You two have been put together for a new mission," he handed them an envelope. "Good luck." And he left.**

**Logan looked from the envelope to Sonia and smiled. "Well, looks like we're going to get to know each other, huh?"**

**Sonia smiled back. "Yupp, we are."**

**Logan folded up the envelope and put it in his pocket. "Wanna dance?"**

"**I would love to."**

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, very short chapter. Next chapter is, sadly, going to be the last one L


	13. Epilogue2 Years Later

**Epilogue** **- 2 years later**

"Oh no, I can't find my other earring!" Cammie said, looking around her dresser for her earring.

"Calm down, honey. Here," said Rachel Morgan, picking up the earring from the floor and handing it to her daughter.

"Thanks."

Rachel sighed and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking into the mirror and looking at how beautiful Cammie looked.

"What?" Cammie asked.

"You look so beautiful today. I wish you're father could be here."

"I wish he were here too, Mom," Cammie said, turning around and giving her mom a hug.

"I don't mean to break up this emotional scene, but it's time for Cammie to walk down the aisle," said Bex, poking her head through the door.

Cammie walked downstairs with her mom and three best friends by her side, smiling. Mr. Solomon was waiting for her, arm out and ready to walk her down the aisle.

Cammie took his arm and whispered a thank you. Mr. Solomon was her father figure, but now he was an uncle because he and Aunt Abby had gotten married around the time she had graduated Gallagher Academy.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Uncle Joe said.

"Me either," Cammie said, but sighed a little sadly.

"What's wrong? This is all you've been talking about for the past week, everything is as you wanted it to be."

"Yeah, everything's perfect, I just wish Logan and Sonia could've been here."

"Well, it's not their fault they had to go on a mission. But all your other friends are here, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," she said, smiling.

As she walked down the aisle, she a smile to Aunt Abby and her grandparents who were sitting in the front row.

_This is completely unbelievable, I'm getting married! _Cammie thought,

"You look great," Zach whispered as he took Cammie's hand.

"Same to you," she replied. Then she heard Grant whisper something to Zach.

"I'm saying this from me and Jonas. Marriage is awesome and everything, it can get scary sometimes, trust me," he said, nervously glancing at Bex (his wife).

Cammie just smiled and shook her head.

Zach and Cammie gave their vows and then the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Zach leaned and kissed Cammie. A kiss that would bond them together-forever.

**A/N: **Well, I hoped you liked the way I ended this story! It's really sad that it's done though, huh? I had so much fun writing this and getting all your reviews! I swear, every single time I read one of your reviews, I had this giant smile plastered on my face! They just made me want to write more!

So, I've been thinking about doing a sequel to this story, but I couldn't really think of anything to do with Zach and Cammie, but I've been having ideas for stories based off of this story, and this is where you come into to play. I'm going to list my two ideas and in your reviews, you are going to tell me which option you like best and are likely to read. I think I'll eventually write all of them, but I want to know what to write next, so here are the options:

A) Logan and Sonia's Mission/ Love Story

B) If you read closely, you'd know that Macey does have a boyfriend in this story. So, I wanted to write about her and her boyfriend, who turns out to be a double agent

So guys, tell me what you'd like to read in your reviews, I'll tally up the options, and which ever gets the most votes ill write next. I'll write the winning option as an authors note to this story, so, yeah. Love you! 33


	14. The Wedding Week Reboot

Hello there wonderful Gallagher Girls fans and readers of this beloved fanfiction!

It's been almost three years since I finished writing it, and yet I still get emails from time time telling me someone favorited or started following it. YOu have no idea how happy it makes me to see that there are people who _still _enjoy to read this fanfiction! This was probably the best Gallagher Girls fanfiction (and the only one I actually finished whoops) I have ever written and just adore it.

Now, after three years, the series has, unfortunately, come to an end. And due to that, I have decided to re-write this fanfiction. Though I do love the story I have created, I feel that my writing has improved very much since then, and I could make it longer and more well-written the second time around. Not only that, but since the series is over, I want to incorporate more of the series into this fic and make a more complex plot for it.

But don't fret! The basis of the story shall still be there! Though some characters may go and some may stay (for example, Blackthorne Boys, besides Zach of course, will be leaving. Instead I will have more original characters take their place), I will try my best so that you love the "reboot" much more!

If any of you have any comments or questions at all, please feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr (which is more preferred).

Tumblr: the-quidditch-captain (if you send anything on here, please send off anon so I can reply privately. I will eventually create a separate blog for my writings, where you will be able to send messages on anon).

I really hope some of you will go head and read the re-boot fic, because I honestly think it will be worth it and much better!

-Love, Nirali 3


	15. REWRITE UPDATE PART 2

Hello there lovely Gallagher Girls! I'm here with another update on the rewrite of this story.

I plan on uploading the first chapter **THIS WEEKEND **(most probably Saturday CST). I'm not deleting this one, not until I've started/maybe finished the rewrite. So instead, I will be making another FanFiction account. The account has not been made yet, but once it is I shall post it on here! (along with a link to the fic and the link to the fic that will be posted on my writing tumblr).

I don't have a solid plot to give you yet, but here are somethings you can hope to see in the rewrite that I am very excited about!

-Original characters: I'm adding a few of my own creations into this story that I hope more than anything that you will all enjoy as much as i do!

-A new setting: this time, the wedding will take place in Hawaii! (and I mean, come on who doesn't like Hawaii right?)

-There will be more of spy/action theme in this fic which I think will be a lot more fun to work with!

-Basically, expect the same romantic story with some more twists and turns, some more characters, and Zamme! :P

Thank you again for reading and I hope you all read the re-write!

For any questions/concerns, just review or ask on my tumblr: the-quidditch-captain! :P

-Nirali .


	16. REVAMP FINAL UPDATE

Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late, but I have FINALY written and published the new and improved version of this fic. It'll take a fw ours to be up on the site, but just look for WriterNirali in a couple hours and you should see the fic.

I worked really hard on this new one, and i really hope you all like the first chapter! have a lot coming up soo :)


End file.
